League of Extraordinary Gentlemen Vol 1 1
:* :* :* Supporting Characters: * * Adversaries: * /Edward Hyde (as Edward Hyde only) Other Characters: * Locations: * * :* * :* :* * :* :* :* Items: * None Vehicles: * | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * None Other Characters: * George Curtis * Henry Curtis * Marisa * Umslopogass Locations: * :* 's castle Items: * Vehicles: * None | Notes = * League of Extraordinary Gentlemen (Volume 1) is a six-issue limited series published by America's Best Comics (ABC). ABC is an imprint of WildStorm Productions, owned by DC Comics. * The French translations for this issue are provided courtesy of Jean-Marc Lofficier. * The Arabic translations for this issue are provided courtesy of the Bromley Language Centre. * The primary characters in this six-issue limited series are based upon the heroes and heroines of famous literary works of the late 19th and early 20th century. * Mina Murray, is actually the divorced Mina Harker, the heroine/victim of Bram Stoker's novel Dracula. * Captain Nemo is a fictional adventurer created by author Jules Verne. Also known as Prince Dakkar, Nemo pilots the Nautilus in Verne's, 20,000 Leagues Under The Sea. * Allan Quatermain is a fictional adventurer created by H. Rider Haggard. He was popularized in such novels as King Solomon's Mines, She, Ayesha and Allan Quatermain. In this issue, Quatermain comments that Haggard was his biographer, who wrote exaggerated accounts of Quatermain's adventures, thus establishing that H. Rider Haggard also exists as a character in ABC continuity. * C. Auguste Dupin is a fictional detective created by Edgar Allan Poe. Dupin made his first appearance in the short story The Murders in the Rue Morgue. Dupin provides an account of the Rue Morgue murders to Mina and Quartermain in this issue. * Campion Bond is a wholly original character, but is obviously intended to be an ancestor of the infamous Ian Fleming character, James Bond. * Henry Jekyll is a fictional scientist created by writer Robert Louis Stevenson. Henry's dual persona is that of the monstrous Edward Hyde. The character(s) were first seen in the 1886 novella The Strange Case of Dr Jekyll and Mr Hyde. Jekyll makes a behind-the-scenes appearance in this issue only, while Hyde makes a cameo appearance on the final page. * A reference to Mina Murray's ex-husband Jonathan Harker is made in this issue. Harker was one of the primary characters in Bram Stoker's Dracula. * Campion Bond refers to Mina being "ravished by a foreigner". He is referring to the vampire Dracula. * Auguste Dupin makes reference to a prostitute named Anna "Nana" Coupeau. Coupeau was a character featured in the 1877 novel L'Assommoir by Émile Zola. * Reference to notorious Whitechapel murderer Jack the Ripper is made in this issue. | Trivia = * League of Extraordinary Gentlemen (Volume 1) was loosely adapted into a theatrically released film in 2003. * When Allan Quartermain meets Captain Nemo for the first time he commands, "Tell me who you are!", to which Nemo responds, "No one". No One is Latin for Nemo. * Mina Murray's vampiric nature is foreshadowed twice in this issue. On page 1, she fails to produce a reflection in the mirror on Campion Bond's cigarette case. Throughout the remainder of the issue Mina is consistently seen wearing a red scarf around her neck. On page 19, August Dupin suggests removing the scarf, to which Mina staunchly replies "Absolutely not". Her insistence on wearing the scarf is to conceal the wounds on her throat made by the vampire Dracula. In addition, it is on this same adventure that Edward Hyde attempts to attack Mina, but before he can proceed, he looks straight into her eyes as she tells him to regain his composure and he does so; suggesting possible hypnotic powers normally associated with vampires. * Mina Murray speculates that the group's mysterious benefactor M is actually Mycroft Holmes. Mycroft Holmes is the older (and arguably more brilliant) sibling of famed Baker Street detective Sherlock Holmes. | Recommended = * League of Extraordinary Gentlemen (Volume 1) * League of Extraordinary Gentlemen (Volume 2) * League of Extraordinary Gentlemen: Black Dossier | Links = * League of Extraordinary Gentlemen (Volume 1) series index at the Grand Comics Database * League of Extraordinary Gentlemen (Volume 1) series index at Comicbookdb.com * League of Extraordinary Gentlemen article at Wikipedia * League of Extraordinary Gentlemen movie article at Wikipedia * League of Extraordinary Gentlemen Annotations by Jess Nevins * Allan and the Sundered Veil article at Wikipedia }}